The present invention relates to a cartridge assembly for use in a pump to bypass excess fluid flow and vent excess fluid pressure.
A known cartridge assembly for use in a pump to bypass excess fluid flow and vent excess fluid pressure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,893. The cartridge assembly disclosed in this patent cooperates with a variable orifice which is disposed outside of the cartridge assembly. The cartridge assembly has separate ports for bypassing excess fluid flow and for venting excess fluid pressure. A separate outlet connection is provided to conduct fluid flow from the pump to a system to be supplied with fluid.
Another known cartridge assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,656,870. This cartridge assembly includes only a flow control valve for controlling the flow of excess fluid from the cartridge assembly. A separate bypass valve assembly is mounted in the pump outside of the cartridge assembly.